The Tree, The Leaf, and The Wind
by missteddy88
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo were contemplating on the question of "Is Leaf's departure is because the Tree doesn't ask her to stay or because of Wind's pursuit?" and found the answer of their own.
1. The Tree: Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, including its character. I also do not own the original story of the tree, the leaf, and the wind.

* * *

**The tree, the leaf, and the wind**

by missteddy88

* * *

My name was Eriol Hiiragizawa. I was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. After I fulfilled Clow Reed's mission for Sakura, I let myself indulged in my current self. I lived as a human being along with my childhood friends, which were my peer-groups: Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. I was happy and comfortable with them. With them, I become my own self, not the Clow Reed, the strongest magician.

"Eriol!" Sakura's voice called me, brought me back to my senses.

I turned around to find the owner of the voice. Beside Sakura, Tomoyo walked like she was flying. Tomoyo was my best of best friend. I shared my dirty little secret with her. She was my partner-in-crime. She was beautiful, talented, smart. She was what every man would love to have. Yet, she always rejected every confession that she got. I was not sure what's the reason but I was happy every time she rejected every boys who confessed to her.

I was selfish. I had girlfriend. Yet I didn't want her to have a boyfriend of her own. I wanted to monopolize her, yet I was convenient with the current state. Me, her, best friend forever. What's wrong with that? We didn't need to ruin this friendship by turning it into a relationship. What if I broke up with her? I didn't want to lose my best friend. To whom shall I share my happiness and sadness then? So, let's just stay with this forever.

That's what I thought.

"Are you going to the club now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," I answered her, then I faced Tomoyo. "You want to go back home?"

"Hmm… let's see. Somebody I know is about to face his last Japan Tennis League competition. I need to make sure he does not have a cold-feet and be in the hall-of shame Seijou High," Tomoyo said.

I smiled. I always loved this side of her. The side of her who understood me without me having the need to ask her to stay and wait for my Tennis practice. I loved my fortune goddess so much that I kiss her on her left cheek. "Thank you! I will wait you there!"

Tomoyo blushed and yelled enough for me to hear, "You pervert!" She touched her left cheek with her left hand.

I laughed and ran away to the Tennis court. My mood was good. I felt like flying to the seventh heaven everytime I successfully teased her.

In the tennis court, everybody was there already. I was late. Not that I would get any detention or what. Not to boast myself, but they said I was the best of all. I had won every tennis competition, which I got enrolled to, including international championship. I guessed they gave me a little bit of freedom as long as I won those.

Mika-san, the tennis club manager and my current girlfriend, saw me. She ran into me. She was beautiful, but in different kind of beautiful than Tomoyo. Tomoyo had good girl beauty. Mika-san had bad girl beauty. She was fun to be with, flirty, and seductive. But, I must say I would not trust her my dirty secrets. I would not show her my bad sides.

"Eriol-kun! You are late! I've been waiting for you!" She said, pouting her lips.

"I'm sorry. Class ended late," I said while I encircled my left hands around her shoulder and kissed her. "Do you miss me?"

"I always think about you, even during class!" Mika-san said playfully.

"Okay! I will get ready," I said and patted her butt.

"Love it when you do that," Mika-san said and gave me another passionate kiss.

A tennis ball was shoot in a speedy motion towards our direction, forcing us to break our kiss apart. I looked to the ball direction, looking for the owner of that shot.

Kaze Hasegawa glared at me furiously. His eyes looked at me as if saying, "Shoot! I missed it!" Kaze was not an easy rival for me. In fact, most of the time I won against him was by simple luck. I had to sweat much and wet the tennis court to win over him. Additionally, he was born in a rich traditional Japan family, educated with Japanese tradition, and the valedictorian for our annual commencement ceremony. Girls said he was one elegant handsome gentleman. Me thought not!

People said he loved Tomoyo Daidouji. Yep! My best friend, Tomoyo. Needless to say, he was one of those in Tomoyo's rejected list. But, among all of them, he was one persistent guy. He kept on hanging on his love for Tomoyo. Eventually, Tomoyo let him pouncing around her freely, as a student-council president (Tomoyo is the student council secretary). He had a different personality compared to me. I was seriously playful, loved to tease everybody, and lived a fun life. He was seriously studious, loved to help everybody, and lived a boring life.

Okay, I simply disliked him because of personality difference and because of that Tomoyo's fact.

I smiled devilishly to him. "Hasegawa-san, I see that you missed your ability to direct a ball correctly. Are you sure you are competent enough to join the Japan Tennis League?"

Kaze smirked. "I don't miss it. It's just that the object I'm trying to hit moved," and then he walked away.

Just like that, he ruined my used-to-be happy mood.

"For your information, I had enough waiting for you! Get ready fast and move your ass across the court quick!" Kaze yelled to me from across the court.

I turned to Mika-san, showing a disgusted look of "Why should I play with him _AGAIN_?"

Mika-san sighed. "Ask Coach. Somemore, he is the one of your level. Nobody is as good as both of you,"

Tomoyo walked to the tennis court calmly. She had found her regular place of where she usually watched the tennis game. I was about to come over to her when I saw Kaze approached her as she was nearer to Kaze compared to my distance towards her. I lost my interest already to approach her and instead went to the locker room to get change.

I sulked all the time I get changed. Anger felt my head. I guess Clow Reed's calmness had long gone and no longer filled this body. Now, I was simply a bipolar teenager.

When I walked into the court, Kaze was laughing happily with Tomoyo. Somehow somewhat, if people had not known, they would say:

"Awww… Hasegawa-senpai and Daidouji-senpai look cute together!"

"They are not!" I yelled at the junior angrily.

If, Kaze cold threw a ball at me and Mika-san, why can't I?

I looked for a spare tennis ball however, before I can throw a ball at them, Kaze had kissed Tomoyo's right hand and ran towards the tennis court.

WHAT-IS-THAT-I-SEE? He kissed Tomoyo's plantar hand like a prince? How dare _he_? Who is he to touch Tomoyo! Did I give him a permission to do that?

AND WHAT-IS-THAT-I-SEE? Tomoyo was blushing?

I am so going to kill him fair and square todayyyyy!

"Okay, Hiiragizawa-san! Show me what you got," Kaze smirked at across the tennis court.

"I got balls to smash at your ball!" is what I wanted to scream out loud.

* * *

Halfway the game, Sakura joined Tomoyo. They seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation as Tomoyo's expression showed an empty yet sadly longing eyes. I kept on wondering on her expression and did not focus on the game I was playing (which I lost eventually).

Kaze didn't seem to be happy when he won over me. He tossed my hand during hand-shaking moment. He muttered furiously, "If you don't want to play seriously, don't waste my time!" and then he walked away.

I walked to the side of the tennis court. Mika-san walked towards me, giving me my towel and mineral drinks. "What's wrong with Hasegawa-san? Isn't he supposed to be happy that he could win over you this time?"

I just kept silent, thinking about what he had said. I must say he was not wrong at all. I played the game badly. Worst I can get. But, that's not my mistake! That's Tomoyo's! Why would Tomoyo showed such expression? Tomoyo! Where is Tomoyo?

I looked at her previous sitting position, she's gone! It was not like her not to wait for me get changed and all. I searched all around the school ground to find her. When I found her shadow across the school garden, Kaze was walking beside her. She held his tennis racket while he hanged his towel on his neck and drank his drink. She still had her sad and longing face as before, but when Kaze said something to her and messed up with her hair, she pouted. But in a happy way. She no longer had such a sad emotion face anymore. She laughed freely beside Kaze, even hit him playfully. Kaze, himself, even showed a sincere loving expression towards Tomoyo.

I stood there as if an enormous big stone was hanged around my legs. I did not know whether I did not want to move, had no energy to move, or to shock to move. Maybe it's the combination of all three. I did not know that they were that close. Tomoyo had never tell me she enjoyed Kaze's companion. I just knew the time when she rejected Kaze, and that was even from Mika-san. I remembered that time I laughed together with Mika-san.

Come to think about it, Tomoyo had never told me anything about her. She never told me her sadness. She never told me where she wanted to continue her study. She never told me what faculty she wanted to join for college. She never told me any activities she was busy with at the moment. She never told me any troublesome things.

That moment got me reflected on myself. Have I been a good friend for Tomoyo?

I walked away from that site, feeling 1000 needles pierced through my heart. Mixed feeling blended into one. Anger, disappointment, guilty, disgust, ashamed, useless feeling.

I met Mika-san when I walked back to the court. "Eri-"

I passed her by without saying anything. I ignored her and slammed the club's door harshly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYBODY TODAY? MOUU!" Mika-san yelled.

* * *

"Tell me what you're thinking," I encountered Tomoyo the next day.

She blinked once. Then twice. "Lunch?" She said innocently while tilting her head. Cute.

"No! I mean the one which you talked with Sakura yesterday during my tennis game,"

"Just a simple tale-story. That's all. What are you so curious?"

"Oh. It's just that you look so sad during the conversation and your image stuck in my head all the time,"

Tomoyo smiled softly upon hearing that. "I'm fine, Hiiragizawa-kun. And most importantly,…"

"What?"

"Don't ever use that sentence anymore,"

"Which one?"

" 'Tell me what you're thinking',"

"Why?"

"Because that's so gay. It's girl's line,"

"Nobody says so,"

"Russell Peters says so,"

"Then Russell Peters is a nobody," Eriol shrugged.

"Ah-ah-ah," Tomoyo gestured him to shut himself down. "Watch it! I'm a fan of him,"

"I'm not,"

"Whatever. Let's have lunch,"

I was happy all the way to the canteen. If I was a dog, I would be wagging my tail as if Tomoyo was my owner. Thing were the same as usual. We studied together, ate together, went back home together. Occasionally Mika-san joined us and encircled her fair arms around mine but that's insignificant. Recently though, I caught Sakura glared at Mika-san and me furiously. After that glaring moment, I told Mika-san not to approach me when I was with my best friends.

"What do you want to order?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Ermm… Chicken curry ramen and strawberry tea!"

"What about you, Daidouji-san?" I asked Tomoyo.

"C-lunch package, please,"

"Got it!" Both me and Syaoran walked towards the ordering counter, leaving the girls behind to shelter the table for us.

"Thank you!" we heard Sakura and Tomoyo said loud enough for us to hear.

When I queued for the meals, Syaoran started a conversation. "You know, mate. Sakura ask me to tell you this story so that you would reflect on yourself,"

"What story?"

Syaoran scratched his back head as if it was itchy. It was his gesture to show 'I am thinking'. He coughed for a bit, "Have you ever heard the tale of the tree, the leaf, and the wind?"

I raised my eyebrow, questioning where is this going. "No…"

"Please understand I'm not one cheesy guy, but I think this story is good,"

"Errr… yeah?" I almost wanted to say, "Come on! Be a man and say it bluntly!"

Then, he told me the story. There are three characters of the story: the Tree, the Leaf, and the Wind. Tree and Leaf loved each other but the Tree had never shown his affection to the Leaf as he thinks the Leaf is too ordinary for him. The Tree always seeks for other girls even showing his affection for other girl in front of the Leaf. Eventually, the Leaf left him for a better guy named the Wind, who had pursued her for ages. At the end of the story, Syaoran said, "They then asked 'Is Leaf's departure is because the Tree didn't ask her to stay or because of Wind's pursuit?"

I had nothing to say. Truthfully speaking, I didn't really understand why would Sakura want me to know this story.

We ordered the foods and paid the bills. We ate our lunch happily like usual. We went back home like usual.

But when I laid down on my bed that day, I was intrigued by Syaoran's question. "Is Leaf's departure is because the Tree didn't ask her to stay or because of Wind's pursuit?"

* * *

**Author's endnote:** thanks for reading. Finally, I had the courage to write and post a story which I love most: the Tree, the Leaf, and the Wind. If you haven't read about it, Google it now! It's absolutely beautiful! Cheers!


	2. The Leaf: Tomoyo Daidouji

Special thank you to ulq4schiffer and FictionLover12 for the review. Sorry for the slow update (I had blah blah blah *lame reasoning*). James Birdsong, I will upgrade myself so that you won't put "maybe" word anymore. I will make it a wonderful and cool story! *vanity to the max* Enjoy and thanks for the lovely review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, including its character. I also do not own the original story of the tree, the leaf, and the wind.

* * *

**The tree, the leaf, and the wind**

By missteddy88

* * *

My name was Tomoyo Daidouji. Born as the only daughter of multi-billionaire Sonomi Daidouji, people expected much from me. Since I was young, my mother had trained me in every different aspects of life. I was highly informed about law, economy, medicine, Japanese and Western sociocultural manners, language and literature, technology and mass media, as well as feminine arts and sports.

People came to me. Not because of who I am, but because of my background and level of education. Unfortunate for them, I was able to see them through. I was talented with a skill to detect liars and saw through people's sincerity.

I was befriended with three people: my cousin Sakura, her boyfriend Syaoran, and Eriol. Eriol, the playful Eriol. He was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I first met him during the elementary school when he triggered Sakura to convert Clow Card into Sakura Card. He was no evil. When he returned back from London without Kaho Mizuki and had a life as Eriol Hiiragizawa, I felt a small tingling happiness.

I had been his best friend for ages. I felt comfortable with him. We played pranks together, mostly to the teachers, without our victims knowing it was us who pranked them. Things were so much fun. We never had an awkward silence when we talked. On the contrary, we often had flight of ideas with each of us still understood the meaning of our conversation. We completed each other sentences.

He was the only one who saw the bad sides of my superficial good girl mask.

However, two years ago, somebody asked me the question I always avoided well, "Daidouji-san, you love Eriol Hiiragizawa, right?"

I looked up from my computer screen.

Kaze Hasegawa, the student council president stared at me. He rested his perfectly framed chin on his folded arms on my computer. His light brown colored hair was smoothly combed. His black-framed glasses surrounded her eyes perfectly, strengthening his auburn-eyes sharp gaze.

"What?" I looked around the student council room only to find only both of us left inside the room.

"I know that you love Eriol Hiiragizawa, that's why you reject all those guys who approach you,"

"Haha… President, I don't see any correlation between your guess about my personal life and the student council work," I tried to dodge the question.

"Nope, there are not. I just simply want to say that even though you love him, I love you. I can make you smile and won't make you cry,"

"Interesting offer, I must say. But too bad, I'm just simply not feeling like having a boyfriend currently,"

"Oooh? Have you ever?"

"What?

"Had a boyfriend before,"

I sighed. _Speaking to smarty people can be so annoying. They could find every small holes you want to ignore._

"Sorry for being an annoying guy. Still, I'm curious about the answer,"

"Wha-?"

"How do I know what you are thinking?"

I didn't reply to his question. Just stared at him curiously.

"I had watched you for a long time, Daidouji-san. There is no way I would never know about this small details," He smirked gleefully. He leaned forward to whisper on my ears, "I think your best prank ever is when you pranked Fukugawa-sensei,"

My pupils were dilated for a second although I managed to maintain my composure. _Somebody knew? I have covered that prank so well that not even Fukugawa-sensei knew I had trapped him into an empty and lonely sports gymnastic for a whole 12-hours. _

"I don't know what you are talking about," I smiled calmly. _Oh, God. It's so dangerous to hang around him._

He chuckled. "Oh, really? Anyway, I will wait for your good reply of my confession,"

"You won't receive any!" I clenched my teeth playfully.

"We'll see!" He walked away coolly.

Since that time, Kaze almost always popped up wherever I was. My anger towards him as he found out my dirty little secrets even turned into acceptance. He even sometimes played a role in my prank. I must say he was a fun guy. No wonder that most XX chromosomes in this school idolized him (I just knew that from Sakura).

He was similar with me in many aspects. We both brought up in a traditional Japanese culture, trained and educated well to continue our family business, had our dark side which we covered it well not to let any outsider to know it. We acted elegantly in the outside, but we had our fair share of 'fun'.

He had known my feelings towards Eriol but still be there, unconditionally. This made me a spoiled kid. I shared my anger and disappointment moments about Eriol and his new girlfriends. When Eriol was about to kiss his girlfriends in front of me, Kaze would always closed my eyes and brought me a quiet places, where I would cry on his shoulder.

He was that perfect. Thing is, this heart was too heavy to move away from Eriol.

Eriol disliked Kaze. He was sure that he was not a good guy for me and I deserved someone better than Kaze. He even asked me why I would hang out with him for two years and how come?

I simply smiled. Not knowing how to respond with that question. Because I can even ask the same question towards Eriol, "Why would I hang out with him since elementary school and hurt my hearts repetitively?" until there was time I thought I was a masochist.

Sakura also knew my feelings towards Eriol and had been recommending me to not pursue him anymore. She was even the one who told me the story of the Tree, the Leaf, and the Wind during Eriol's tryout game with Kaze. She was a sweetheart, really. She was just wishing for my happiness, that's all.

When she told me the story, I gazed at the game without any expression. Many things enrolled in my mind as if a movie video-roll. Times when I saw Eriol with his first girlfriend. That first cut was the deepest. Times when I saw Eriol kissed somebody else. Times when I saw Eriol sided his girlfriend. Times when I mourned in my sleep, considering to confess to Eriol everytime he broke up with his girlfriend. Times when I think _what if_'s. Times when I think I was mentally unhealthy, as I cannot overcome life challenges.

Kaze approached me that time and asked me what's wrong (another thing which Eriol won't do).

I smiled weakly to him and said nothing happened. I congratulate him for his win.

He scratched his head and gave his arm. "Let's have a walk!"

"Seriously? Don't you get tired after all that running?"

"That's why I said let's have a walk, not a jog or even a run," Kaze chuckled happily.

During the walk, I told Kaze the story, which Sakura had told me before. I asked his opinion whether Leaf's departure is because the Tree doesn't ask her to stay or because of Wind's pursuit.

He scratched his head. "Ahhh! You are one complicated girl, Daidouji-san! Don't sweat over that small stuff!" He ruffled my hair, making it messy enough for me to forget my problem and focused on my messy hair.

"Ahhh! You are not solving my problem, Hasegawa-kun! You are _adding _my problem!" I hit him playfully. He laughed freely like a kid.

Even so, it was the story, which made me reflecting on my own condition and my future.

Sakura was right. This friendship shall no longer be continued. I had to get myself together and be free from Eriol's stupidity. Not to boast myself, but I knew I'm good. I knew that I had every criteria every guy, every parents, and everybody wanted to have as an in-laws. I even had a good sense of humor (if you want to rephrase what pranks mean). But most of all, I knew I loved myself to let somebody anchored me down.

So I decided to leave.

I told my mother that I would go to Harvard to continue my study. I would take Medicine and Economic as my double degree. My mother agreed to it after hours and hours of what possible difficulties I may face and she won't accept my failure. I assured her I won't fail her and then she burst into tears.

It was awkward. But, err… awkward.

When Sakura asked me what and where would I continue my study, I told her. She gaped and blinked twice.

"But, why so far away Tomoyo? I would be like North and South! West and East!" Sakura extended her hands, vertically then horizontally, widely to emphasize her sentence.

I wanted to chuckle at Sakura's gesture. "Because the Leaf had decided to leave. Not because the Tree didn't ask her to stay. Not because of Wind's pursuit. It's just the season for Leaf to leave. See?"

We looked outside the window where a red colored maple leaves fell gracefully to the ground. It was a beautiful colorful Fall.

Sakura gazed emptily to the tree. She knew what I meant.

"So, Sakura-chan. Thanks for being with me all this time. Sorry for my persistent ignorance and denial. You are the one who brings the best of me,"

Sakura burst into tears and hugged me tightly. Everybody in the class were watching us as if we were shoot in an soap opera show.

And that was awkward. But err… awkward.

I was wondering how many awkward moments did I need to face more.

* * *

"Is Leaf's departure because of Tree didn't ask her to stay or because of Wind's pursuit?"

I looked up from my pancake, only to find a confused and upset face of Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was now sitting in front of me _casually_. Just when I decided not to see this guy, if possible, forever.

"Excuse me?" I put down my fork, trying to maintain my composure although I had sudden headache.

"Sakura asked me to think the answer of a story," and now he calmly picked up my fork and bit a piece of my pancake with my fork, _casually. _

"Then?"

"I can't find the answer. Do you know why all of the sudden Kinomoto-san gave me this trigger?" He leaned forward almost too near for me to see his bright azure eyes and his long eyelashes.

"… I don't know," I felt like killing him. Must he do this to me? Giving an unreachable fish to a hungry cat.

He leaned back to his seat. He looked at me intensely like he was an expert in psychoanalyses. I quickly grabbed back my fork from his long fingers and acted as if my pancake is the tastiest thing I ever ate. He probably thought I had not eaten for years. Whatever, not that he cared.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"What?"

"You've been neglecting me for the past 4 months,"

"It's just your imagination," _Annoying!_

"You didn't come to my tennis competition,"

"I have something important to do," _Annoying!_

"Such as?"

"Why do you want to know?" _Annoying!_

"Why? Because I'm your best friend! And best friends shares thing, aren't they?"

"Not always," _Annoying!_

"But we make a promise to always stick together until we got old,"

"Hiiragizawa, it's like 7 years ago," _I really want to kill him now. Why he needs to bring that up?_

"It is still on until we agreed to nullify it,"

I was not sure if I was able to maintain my composure any longer. I felt like cutting him into pieces or burned him into ashes. However, as usual, everything related to Eriol had never been good to me, or my image.

Next thing I knew, I stood up and yelled at him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stick around your selfish ego all these time? You've changed from 7 years ago, so why can't I change? You don't know how it feels to see someone you love is in a relationship with somebody! You don't know how it feels to see someone you love is kissing other person in front of you! You don't know how it feels to be awake at 4 am just to listen to your crap! You don't know how it feels to see somebody you love never really cared about you! Best friend? Talk that rubbish but have you ever asked me "How is my day?" for the past… what… 5 years? Really?"

Eriol looked at me with shock. "You love somebody? Who?"

"Eugh! I'm done being your best friend! Good bye!"

I threw away the canteen napkin, which used to be on my lap. I didn't care about my pancake anymore. I turned my heels and left the table. That's when I realized everybody in the canteen was looking at us.

Oh God… another awkward moment.

* * *

I should have been predicted it. By 7th period everybody was looking at me as if I was a rare exhibit in a museum. Finger pointing, whispering, amazed looks, even some giggles. Kaze even came to my classroom just to laugh at me. Such a sweetheart, really. He did comfort me afterwards and metaphorized me as a small bird finally able to fly. Nevertheless, Kaze, Sakura, and Syaoran were so excited about the canteen show and told me I should really call them if I was about to make a show like that in the future. (I think I really befriended with mentally impaired friends).

Luckily, national exam and preparation for going to America had made me ignored the gossip spread around (now it comes to I was ignoring Eriol as he two-timings me and Rei-chan, his new girlfriend). Everybody got their fighting spirit to succeed the national exam and enter the targeted university they wished for.

Without knowing it, Spring had crept in slowly in our life. The cherry blossoms bud sprouted from thin Sakura branches. Bud grew into flowers. Old flower let go their petals one by one, dancing gracefully in the Spring breeze. Sakura petals filled up the road like pink snow endlessly everyday.

I enjoyed the beautiful view across the window silently as this was probably the last time I'd be able to enjoy this pretty small, trivial, yet memorable things within my 24-hour left before departure to Harvard. The classroom was empty as everybody was at the school ground taking memorable photos with their loved ones.

"I thought I might find you here," Eriol knocked the door lightly and stepped inside.

"Hi," I replied shortly.

He stood beside me in silent. Both of us looked at the same direction, the school ground. It was an awkward silence until both of us broke it at the same time.

"I…"

"Uh…"

"You go first," Eriol extended his hand.

"No, it's alright. Mine is not important,"

He scratched his ear, showing that he didn't know where to start. "Kaze told me what a jerk I am. He told me that he won't give "his sister" to me. He even hit me hard on my cheek bone," Then, he let out a small chuckle.

I smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't even know what to say, actually. I just know that I miss you. Your smile, your laugh, your mischievous ideas, your humors, everything about you. Then, I realized you are so important to me. You are always there through my ups and downs. I don't want to play around with the girls I don't even know anymore, because I got one that is so perfect for me over here. So, uh,… I guessed I just want to say I got my punishment already, I regret it, and I won't take things or people for granted anymore. I want you back in my life, Tomoyo,"

Crap. Now my eyes were teary.

"Your reply?" Eriol looked at me with hopeful eyes. Hopeful that I was going to forgive him. Hopeful that we would go back to where it was before.

"I don't hate you, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I wasn't, am not, and will not be able to hate you. I will always forgive you for whatever you did,"

"So, we can be friends again because we go to the same university together, right?" Most of our school's students continued to the institution university. It's like when you entered the institution in elementary school, 90% would have their college degree from the institution university.

Eriol's face brightened. Now, I just realized how tired he looked like. It looked like he hadn't got a sleep for the whole one week!

"No… we can't and we don't," I stated.

Eriol's face stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I will study at Harvard. Medicine and Economic," I paused for a while. "It's what I want to tell you."

He gave me no reply. He just looked aghast, trying to comprehend what I just told him. I guessed he had pushed his brain cortex to send an immediate response to what I told him, but to no avail. He looks like he just received unexpected obituary news from me, like as if I said that Santa Claus has died last Christmas.

As he didn't reply me, I continued. "Goodbye, Eriol. Take care,"

I hugged him and patted him lightly on his back. I turned my heels and walked away. With that, I left him alone in an empty classroom. I kept telling myself not to turn again and kept walking. When tears welled up in my eyes and I can't hold it anymore, I quickened my pace, almost running. Nobody shall see a valedictorian cried. Not me. And I won't let anyone see me cry, except Sakura.

My mind kept play on the replay button like a broken stereo.

_Leaf's departure is not because the Tree did not asked her to stay and not because of Wind's pursue. Leaf's departure is because the Leaf has decided to leave._

* * *

**Author's note: **A sad ending, yes? But don't worry… It was not the ending, yet. As the title goes, we still have another chapter to wrap this story up! Till then, see you later in the next chapter and I would very much like it if you review and tell me what you're thinking about this story.


	3. The Wind: Kaze Hasegawa

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, including its character. I also do not own the original story of the tree, the leaf, and the wind.

Shanaa12: haha, sorry for the fake ending. Now, this is the real ending (or second fake ending? *spoiler alert*).  
FictionLover12: I am amazed by your wonderful review. I am sure you are one of good fanfiction writers because your plot is interesting as well.  
James Birdsong: Thanks, although if you do think I need anything to improve, I would gladly accept it! Hee hee  
ulq4schiffer: Thank you, but pls don't hurt yourself by hurting your lips! *worried* *worried*

* * *

**The tree, the leaf, and the wind**

By missteddy88

* * *

My name was Kaze Hasegawa. When I was born, there was a heavy hurricane and downpour outside my mansion. Fortunately, my father had the Obstetric and Gynecologist doctor stayed in our mansion for his expecting wife. I was then named Kaze, _The Wind. _They said I shall be the wind who brought happiness.

I was brought up in a traditional Japanese family. My family had their own real estates, hospitals, institutions, and law consultants company. They trained and educated me well in different aspect of life and opened up a lot of opportunities for my future.

Or so they said.

I was playing the role of model students (in my term, goody-two-shoes) during the school hour. After school hour? I was another different person. I was smoking up on a tree in the backyard when I saw Fukugawa-sensei went inside the gymnastic auditorium. A moment later, Tomoyo Daidouji locked the building and grinned in satisfaction. Truthfully speaking, my jaw was dropped when I saw that. Tomoyo Daidouji. Secretary of student council. The valedictorian during our first year entrance ceremony and still maintaining her position well for the whole three years of senior high school. A model student as myself. A daughter of multi-billionaire Daidouji corporation. A person who always remained calm and composed. Locked an annoying teacher and grinned like a Chesire cat.

I gaped for a while and laughed loudly. Then, I looked at my remaining cigarette and chuckled.

We had similar sociocultural pressure. What did I do? I wasted my brain, body, and talents on cigarettes. She? She used her brain, body, and talents to play pranks on those she didn't like.

I jumped from the tree and stepped on my cigarette to lit it off.

_Time to have fun! _

Since that day, I observed the girl from the sideways. She loved a boy name Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was a jerk and a playboy. Little did she know, she deserved somebody more than him. She told me that her best friend questioned her whether a leaf departed because of the tree didn't ask her to stay or because of wind's pursuit.

I was contemplating the answer of the questions and realized it was about Eriol, Tomoyo, and me. I guess during that time, Tomoyo did not realized who the wind is. I did. But I also did not know what Tomoyo would choose. She may choose to stay with the tree, or leave the tree. If she left the tree, is it of her own will or because she had another reasons to leave?

At the end, nobody can answer the question except Tomoyo. Because it was a question designed for her. So, I simply ruffled her hair so that she won't be so stressed out about this. She opened up herself to me slowly but sure until I realized that I loved her as a little sister. A little sister, which I didn't have.

When she told me she had decided to go to Harvard to continue her study, I paused eating my lunch and was surprised. And then, she told me she finally found the answer of Sakura's question to her. I was speechless. I opened my mouth and closed it again, then opened it again but still did not know what to say. It was an awkward silence until I finally managed to say, "Good luck!"

She nodded quietly.

"Have you told Hiiragizawa-san about this?" We continue on our lunch. We both knew she had been avoiding Hiiragizawa-san for some times now.

She looked up to me, surprised. "No. Perhaps tomorrow,"

"Good luck!" I said again.

She smiled weakly and played with her unfinished parfait.

"You can cry if you want. It's not like there is anybody here except us," I looked around. We were on a tree at the backyard. The tree when I first saw her Chesire cat smile.

"You will laugh at me!"

"Yes, I will,"

"You will bring this topic up whenever we meet!"

"Yes, I will,"

"And you will take away my parfait if I cry!"

"Of course! That's our agreement. If you cry because of that childhood friend of yours, I will take your lunch!"

"I don't wanna cry already,"

I laughed loudly. Tomoyo was surely cute when you got to know her better. "Come here, you" I put my hands on the temporal side of her head and brought her head to my shoulder. "We have to keep in touch,"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Do you go out with Tomoyo? Or do you not go out with her?" A pair of azure eyes looked at me glaringly.

I considered my answer for a moment and found out that it might be interesting to tease The _Almighty_ Eriol Hiiragizawa for a moment.

"Why do you care?" I was sure if Tomoyo was here, she could see my eyes twinkling brightly. According to her it's a pathognomonic of me goaded somebody.

Hiiragizawa-san held back his body, unsure how to answer my question. I waited for his reply with a smirk painted on my face. I knew everybody who watched my face would even kill me, as it was as annoying as hell. But I didn't care. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa, who made me surrendered on my first love. When can I tease him, if not now? Another annoying giggle came out from my lips.

"You are so damn annoying! I don't understand what Tomoyo sees in you," Hiiragizawa-san perked.

"Oh, loser complaint, I see. Nevermind, I get it," I smirked.

Hiiragizawa-san held up his fist, readied to punch me. He stopped when his fist was just an inch in front of my smirking and overconfident face. Everybody was looking at us, mustering what was happening. I stood still with my face resting on my palm. Eriol did not move an inch. He then looked down on his shoes and laid down his fist.

"I guess at least you are a bit smarter to not giving your loser fist, as well. So, Tomoyo has told you that she is in love with somebody?" I laid back, resting my back on the back of the chair.

Hiiragizawa-san nodded, still looking at his shoes. It was so tempting for me to see whether his shoes were THAT interesting. Fortunately, I could maintain my composure and did not do that silly manner. I watched the acutely depressed guy in front of me. His fists were trembling, a sign he was holding up his built-up emotions inside of him. He did not show me his usual overconfident face. And he was not that interesting for me to annoy anymore. I sighed as I lost my interest. These two people can't just be honest with each other. I felt like killing both of them for they had made me a busybody.

"You know, I will tell you everything," I looked at our surroundings and observed that many of our classmates seem to be interested about what we were talking about. "Let's go outside," I gestured him, directing him using my head to go to the class back-door.

He followed me silently until the backyard.

I sighed, considering whether I could say this to Hiiragizawa-san or not. But he might be the only weapon I can use to prevent Tomoyo from going to America. Although I was quite sure it was just a slim chance. I watched the soulless guy in front of me and felt defeated.

"What is Tomoyo for you, Hiiragizawa-san?"

Hiiragizawa-san looked up to me with his azure eyes. "Ermmm,…" and though I was not into XY chromosome, I should say his embarrassed face was cute. "She is my best friend, my sister. The person I could tell everything. The person whom I don't really need to care the world when I am with her. The person who could understand me even without me having to finish my sentence. She is _my_ person,"

"Then, why would you hurt her?"

"I hurt her? When?!"

I growled, rolling my eyes. _Everytime, you idiot! _"When you go all lovey dovey with your girlfriends,"

"When I first told Tomoyo about the first girl who confessed to me, she was so panicked. She looked like she was about to lose me over some girl she didn't know. That was the time when I think Tomoyo is so adorable, and smart, and funny. Turned out that the satisfaction of panicked Tomoyo doesn't last long. She would have this longing look in her face, and that was the time when I would somehow feel guilty and lost my interest on my girlfriends and feeling just hugging her,"

"But?"

"But then, the cycle would repeat by itself. I'm longing to see Tomoyo's attention on my new girlfriends, I guess,"

I felt like gagging him right now. This guy was not only an idiot, but also so dense at reading other's emotion.

"I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-san," I smiled brightly and patted his shoulder.

"Yes?"

It was then when I punched him on his perfectly shaped cheekbone. His glasses were askew as it was removed from its original place.

"You don't deserve Tomoyo, the one who I considered as my little sister, with your current attitude. Treasure her! Use your little brain to understand her! To realize what she had done to you! And until you are done with your playboy manners, you are not permitted to be within 10 metres from her. I will make sure it happens!" I roared. "And! Every weekends you are coming to my house to get personality and attitude classes!"

Hiiragizawa-san looked surprised to see me using him as my punching bag. He held his hurting cheek bone.

I looked away from his confused eyes. "I had said sorry beforehand for punching you," and rubbed my inflammed fist.

He laughed hard and get on his feet. "I have to say sorry as well, Hasegawa-kun,"

"What for?"

Before I knew the answer, he had punched me back. "For flirting with Tomoyo and being an annoying person. Now we're even,"

I touched my reddish cheek with my back hand and smirked. "Your welcome,"

"Come on, lemme help you up!" Hiiragizawa-san offered his hand, which I took without any hesitation.

When we returned back to the classroom, we even had trivial conversation like "Do you think we can steal ice-cubes from the canteen? Does the infirmary have ice-pack?"

"They should have. Their patients are high schooler. We fought all the time,"

"Yeah, they should be. How about X-ray? You might break my mandibula,"

"…. Hasegawa-kun, does anybody ever tell you, you are weird?"

"Oh, I know I'm weird. In my term, I'm special!"

"You are weird,"

"Thanks!"

"That's not a compliment,"

* * *

That Spring, I heard that he were about to confess to Tomoyo which she turned him down at that moment. I was kind of surprise that Tomoyo wouldn't budge an inch. Even so, she kept in touch with her friends, including Hiiragizawa-san. The thing is Hiiragizawa-san never replied her emails, messages, or even phone calls for these whole 2.5 years. Tomoyo even got worried if he disliked her and consulted to me (again!) I even felt like a mediator for this endless love relationship, which both parties were so dishonest to one another.

I sipped my coffee latte and sighed tiredly. Yesterday, Tomoyo called me until late night just to make sure I would persuade Hiiragizawa-san to reply her messages. Quoting her, "Even a small "Yes" or "No" is okay!" And here I was, sitting at the Starbucks, waiting for Hiiragizawa-san to finish his class, with sunglasses on my face as I wanted to cover my Panda-eyes. I was even not a morning person. I disliked sun. I made a mental note they had to be in a relationship and treat me into a fabulous gourmet meal!

"Hasegawa-kun!"

I looked up from my magazine to meet a pair of azure eyes dismissing himself from Sakura and Syaoran and went towards my direction.

"You are late!" I grumbled.

"Hahaha… sorry! The class started late just now so they finished later than scheduled as well! Ah, give me a cup of mocca frappucino," he ordered his drink to a waiter.

I threw a displeasing face to him, which he replied with a straight face, expressionlessly clueless of why a non-morning person like me would like to meet him four-eyed at 10 am (Yes, my kind of morning was 1 pm with a perfect leaf latte art on my morning/noon coffee with sandwich).

"You know, it won't hurt if you reply ANY of her messages, or emails, or phone calls! You even blocked her Facebook! What are you? A child?!" I spat right to the point.

He opened his mouth then closed it again. Then he repeated what he did when he was mad at me 2 years ago, looking at his shoes. But now, his hand was not forming a fist, but scratching his nape, searching for words to reply. Then, he was blushing to his ear.

_Oh, my God! What is he? A teenage girl experiencing her first love? And to think, this guy used to be a playboy confused the hell out of me._

With a soft voice, he answered me, "If I encountered anything about her, I might not be able to keep the promise I made myself,"

_Promise?_

_"Replying her might make me jump into a plane, run into her, and ruin my promise to myself," Hiiragizawa-san looked up. "If the leaf decided to leave, then I'll become a big tree, which grew as big as the World so that wherever the leaf goes she is under my care. So it won't do if I met her with my current situation. Ah, thank you," Hiiragizawa-san gave a smile to the waitress, who delivered his drink._

I could see the waitress was blushing and giggled with her girlfriend when she returned back to the counter. But, he seemed indifferent with the girls. He even cut loose with his ex-es.

I was beginning to pity the waitress as she approached Eriol at a wrong time, when he was all realized Tomoyo is _the one _for him "So, when do you think you are prepared to see her?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't think I will be able to catch-up with her. She is beyond my reach and out of my league. But, I guess if I can't meet her this winter, I might as well drop depressed!" He laughed dryly.

"Why winter?"

"Ah! Prof Ginova would hold a seminar for Harvard students and he asked me to assist him as well as meeting some old acquaintances of him,"

_Ah, yes. I forgot that he was even considered as assistant professor in Japanese studies and literatures. Recently, he was taking Law as his other major studies._

_I looked at the guy in front of me, who exhaled to the surface of his skin, emitting his body temperature to his freezing fingers. He was a far better person now. I was not a believer that love can change somebody. Hiiragizawa-san said that it wasn't love, which change him. It was himself who wanted to change for a better person for Tomoyo. What the base of all that transformation is love, I guessed?_

"I should not order mocca frappucino. It freezes my brain during this Fall season. Is there any such thing as hot mocca frappucino?"

Hiiragizawa-san's comment on his mocca frappucino directly reduced my respect one big level of him. "You can actually order it hot at the first place,"

"EH? Seriously?"

_Still a long way to go. _I sighed and sipped my hot coffee.

* * *

That Winter, an email arrived from Tomoyo.

_Kaze, how are you? I have met Eriol in Harvard several days ago._

___Uh.. _

_(then a long space between the sentences until I got bored and tired scrolling down the email)_

_We are in a relationship now._

(then attached is a photo of them smiling together to the camera. Eriol ordered of what I guessed is hot mocca frappucino)

I smiled at the photo, felt a relief and angry as well… What-is-this?! After all my hardwork for them these past 3 years, I got nothing but a photo and a statement of "We are in a relationship now"?! I wanted a detail! Detail, detail, detail! Oh, and they owed me a gourmet meal, as well.

Then I scrolled down the email to look for a clue then there it was, a P.S!

"Of course, these kind of emails should have a **_LONG_** P.S right?!" I mumbled to myself.

_P.S : We are not going to tell you the detail here, you busybody! Will tell you the other story later! Kekekeke –Eriol Hiiragizawa_

Now, I'm quite sure I hate them! Such ungrateful couple!

* * *

**Author's note: **Hahaha… I guess I had fun writing this chapter although I know the ending is so anti-climax… XD but I do mean it when I said I'm going to write the other story. Reason? Because it is hard to explain both main character feelings by third party (Kaze) point of view. I guess, I closed this chapter with Kaze's rage and relief that he is no longer be bothered by the stupid couple. Please review to tell me what you think! Till we meet again (in another story)! :)


End file.
